The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anisodontea, botanically known as Anisodontea scabrosa×Anisodontea elegans, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Elegant Lady’.
The new Anisodontea is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in George, South Africa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Anisodontea cultivars with large and colorful flowers.
The new Anisodontea originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in George, South Africa Mexico in September, 1999, of an unnamed selection of Anisodontea scabrosa, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with an unnamed selection of Anisodontea elegans, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Elegant Lady was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in George, South Africa in August, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Anisodontea by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in George, South Africa since November, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Anisodontea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.